Our Family
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Takes place after Eternal Butterfly A moment between family


Claude watched in silence as Alois turned the page with a smile. Luca had curled up beside his brother to listen to his favorite story.

"Finally they were home, safe and sound, both were grateful to the brave fairy who had shown them the way out of the woods and back into the safety of their mother's arms. They vowed never to leave the comfort of their own yard and venture into the dark forest again." Alois read out loud, closing the book.

"I like that story, I'm glad the brothers got home and were safe from the scary witch." The younger boy commented.

"Me too." The older boy replied pulling Luca into a hug.

"Know what, Brother, I bet if we ever got lost, Hannah would come find us, she'd be so sad."

"That's true, she'd bring us straight home and give us lots of hugs." Alois confirmed.

"Claude would come too because he loves you very much."

"That's right, he does."

"More than you'll ever know." The older demon said at last, moving to the sofa. He knelt beside the boys, leaning forward to kiss the blonde demon's head.

"I'm glad you love Brother, Claude, you make him so happy." Luca grinned.

"I'm happy to do so, his happiness is very important to me, but I've also come to love you in a different way Luca. As a part of our family." Luca wrapped his arms around Claude's neck.

"You're so good to my brother and me. Thank you for being so nice and making him feel safe."

"It's in my heart to do so. I will always protect our family. I've built our family to mend his heart and give him the best life possible. Over these many months, I've come to understand the bond. I've become quite fond of our new life together." Luca released him, looking into his eyes.

"Would you protect Brother from a witch, like the fairy in the story protected the brothers?"

"I would protect him from the devil himself. No angel in heaven, nor demon in hell will ever harm either of you. As long as there is life in my body, I swear to you, you will be safe from whatever maybe foolish enough to come close to our family."

"Would you look after Hannah too?"

"Hannah could certainly take care of herself, however, if there came a time that she could not, I would step in, yes. She's much to important to the two of you. I could never allow my Butterfly to suffer such pain. I promised the day I decided to spend eternity with him that I would shield his heart from any further harm and I fully intend to keep my word. I would be terribly unworthy to be at his side if I couldn't give him this chance at an undying love and others to share life with."

"At first, I was upset with you Claude, when you changed me, I couldn't see myself as a demon, living forever, I was so sure that one day you'd leave me. I'm not the smartest or the nicest person, never have been. I'd lost everything and I forgot what it felt like to be loved. I know better now. You and Hannah gave me a second chance to be a big brother, and Hannah's become more of a mother to us than my maid, honestly I like it better this way, the four of us. I'm not afraid of losing you anymore because I know that you do care and you genuinely love me." Claude placed a hand on Alois' cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"My precious butterfly, my heart belongs to you alone and I'm pleased to see that you're secure in that knowledge. You've become so much more confident in our relationship and you understand that your place is at my side and mine at yours, this will never change, no matter what happens in the world around us, our family and my love for you will remain."

"I love you Claude." the former butler pressed his lips to Alois' softly at first before deepening the affection.

"And I love you, Alois. You fill my heart with such love, I couldn't possibly explain. I'm fortunate to have you."

"If you felt that way, why did you those three doing everything for you, I'd think that at least getting the flowers yourself when I had that butterfly-"

"To bring you flowers myself would have further endeared you to me and at the time, you were human. I had never felt love for anyone and humans are so easily harmed, fragile. I was afraid of what it might lead to. I could allow you to think they came from me, but I could never allow myself to show my affection for your safety. If I had done anything at all to hurt you, I could never have forgiven myself."

"Claude, do you want to read a story with us?" Luca asked handing the older demon a book. Claude looked down at the book now in his hand, shaking his head slightly. He pushed his glasses back into place.

"Very interresting choice, Luca. It's fitting, given our situation." He opened the book and cleared his throat, waiting for Alois and Luca to settle back into the cushions.

"We're ready now." Luca said leaning into his brother.

"Very well, The title of this story is Beauty and the Beast." Alois and Luca smirked, exchanging glances.

"Ah, here you are." Hannah called, pushing in the tea cart.

"Hannah!" The boys shouted in greeting.

"Good evening my dears, I thought you might like some hot chocolate and snacks while you read." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Hannah, that's great!" Luca cried as he was handed a glass and received a kiss on the head. She then repeated the action with Alois.

"You should stay and listen too." The blonde demon offered.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your story, I've plenty more to-"

"Please?" Alois and Luca said in unison, knowing Hannah was unable to resist.

"Alright, if you insist." She chuckled lightly and joined Claude on the floor.

"Can you two do the character voices like before?"

"Of course Luca, but perhaps, you boys would like to join in this time?"

"Sounds like fun, can I be the clock?" Alois asked. "Claude, you can be the beast and Hannah can be the princess."

"I want to be the teacup!" Alois reached over and hugged his brother.

"You can be anything you want Luca, I'm just glad to have you here."

'

"I love you Brother, you're the best, and Hannah and Claude too."

"We love you too, now and always, we'll cherish our little family" Hannah promised as Claude began the story. Alois simply could not have been happier than he was now, his family was all that mattered to him and now he would have them forever.


End file.
